


These Prizes Are for Living Men

by thecarlysutra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra





	These Prizes Are for Living Men

  
He tips her back, her gold hair raining over his knees. She is soft and warm in his hands, and she smells like funeral flowers. Heaven is being with her, being inside of her, but he'd give that up if she could only forget where she's been.

"How come you never brought me flowers?"

Angel rests in the bowl of her clavicle. "Bad memories," he says. "He brought you flowers."

"Not even to my funeral." Her fingers thread through his hair.

Her heartbeat echoes through him, filling his flesh. Always so good at getting inside him.

"Bad memories," he says.  



End file.
